Archive: Cillian Bradley
Cillian Ruaidhrí Bradley'' Rue-ri (Born August 29th, 1985 in Dublin, Ireland) is a bonded human formerly recruited to the DAMMED program. He was drafted with the first round of recruits and bonded to Lars Collins, a fire demon. Personality Cillian is a very laid back, sensitive, aloof guy. He is not easy to anger or quick to jump to conclusions. He also is rather modest and does not see the point in revenge or hate though he does act rather grumpy. He can also be rather shy at times. He tends to be very cautious, and reserved about what he says and does which tends to translate outward to apathy, indesiciveness, and slow thinking. He has been known to display cowardice when placed in extremely tight situations though he's trying to work on that. He is known to shown frigidity in romance unless he had known them for some time. Though he is patient with others, he isn't patient with himself and can get easily frustrated which can get himself into a self-destructive cycle. He is also quite idealistic. He has a horrible memory for names, numbers, and sometimes events. He has a fair bit of knowledge in the areas of ecology (Especially that of demons) and music. He takes interest in the fields of chemistry and botany as well. Cillian easily becomes addicted and is almost always addicted to something whether it be cigarettes, coffee, food, sleeping pills, patterns of thought, fire, explosions, etc. He has a fear of bladed weapons and shadow demons. Background Pre-bond Cillian was born and raised in Dublin, Ireland. A year after his sister was born, his mother died and his father, Miles, and grandparents were left to raise him, his older brother, and younger sister. At a young age, he developed an interest in music and demons. After his grandparent's deaths, he and his little sister, Lucy, were taken care of by his older brother, Ira, until his father remarried when he was 13. It was around this time he learned that his mother was killed by a demon rather than what he presumed to be a car accident or the like. This didn't change his interest in demons; instead, it drove him to learn more about them. He studied Ecology at the University of Aberdeen while picking up a minor in music. He went to post-graduate school in Wales for a year with his thesis being on demonic influence on the environment in Aberdeenshire. He dropped out of post-graduate school due to family and financial issues. After a decline in his mental and physical health, he left Dublin to go travel Europe starting his adventures in Amsterdam. In Copenhagen, he met up with a small music group and traveled with them. During a hike with a few of the members, he saw wild demons for the first time. After several months, he traveled to London to find a job. Unable to do so, he considered his options and he joined the military after hearing rumors about DAMMED . They were confirmed during his training and got in contact with recruiting right away. He applied to DAMMED in hopes of expanding his knowledge about demons. Post-bond Years 1 + 2 After being bonded to Lars Collins, he learned how to master very basic fire and heat manipulation as well as quite a bit about the humans and species of demons on the base. Cillian met many comrades and many friends. While with the other recruits, he typically stay out of trouble except while training or during random attacks on the base. He spent much of his time reading the books in the Demonology section of the library as well as books about chemistry, other physical sciences, and, occasionally, fiction. He didn't get out of the base too often and didn't spar much. There was a trip into town in which he got pickpocketed by Mao though the joke was on the demon as he did not have any cash or cards on him at the time. Not long after, he would go on mission with a few others to a cabin where demons attacked as they tried to retrieve a crystal planted by Jo and Mao. He did not do well as his powers were underdeveloped do to the bond. He soon saw Mao once again when herself and Jo became recruits. During a power outage not long after, shadow demons attacked the base and Cillian was nearly eaten by a greater shadow demon who would now be known as Gilbert. During his long recovery, a few important things had happened. One being the visit of the Barnard children. He got to know Todd who at the time did not like demons and did not have many friends at school. Cillian convinced him with the help of Clearly that demons and DAMMED were also not bad as well as introducing him to the guitar and music. Another incident was when Gilbert escaped the holding cells. Cillian came across him making noise in the kitchen and immediately began to panic as the demon threatened him. Not soon after, a few recruits tried to get the demon out of the base. He saw another recruit, Vincent , snap pictures of this and went to show Captain Zasha Belikov but do to his injury, he could not. After recovering, he began training again and while showing off Micro, Head of Research, Donni Net, invited him to see the holding cells. Over the next year, he continued to train eventually being able to create fire without a lighter. And every once in a while he would venture down to the labs to spend time with his new good friend, Donni, taking care of the demons in the holding cells including the shadow demon. Year 3 With a new batch of people coming into the base, he met many new people and befriended some of them. During the outbreak of the sub-basement experiments, he was volunteered and went along with a team into the depths of the base. This incident cause him to seriously doubt his faith in the organization. Not long after this, he, in essence, was kicked out from his family back in Ireland. Trying to deal with feelings of doubt, abandonment, fear, and infatuation, he decided to confront them by training to be stronger so that something like the Gilbert incident or the sub-basement would never happen again. Soon came the month in the wilderness where he was placed on a team with his partner and 2 other pairs on the Clubs team. Despite the fights and the drawbacks with his team, he made it back to the base with sunburn, windburn, a moose pelt named Connor, and a boyfriend. Over the year, he returned to his routine and visited the lab much more often to visit Donni as he gave him insight into more nerdy things. Year 4 The new recruits came and he met a few including his little brother. He planned on interacting more with these new people but after learning of the closure of the DAMMED program and their eventual destination being Facility 66 , there was little he could do as he tried to cope with their fate. Zasha Belikov approached him telling him not to to speak to anyone else, since he had told his partner, about the recruit's fate. He promised as Zasha had mentioned a plan to get them out of this.On the last day at the base, Donni gave to him a necklace that he now almost never takes off. The day the recruits boarded the ship, he said his goodbyes to Donni and let it be known to a few that he knew where they were going not telling them where exactly. During the ship ride, he consulted with Jace who mentioned that Zasha's plan involved a signal. He passed this information along to Locke after he learned that the demon was about to go with a plan of his own. Otis Maelstrom found out about the two and maced Cillian. As the signal, the destruction of the DAMMED base, reached the guards' radios, Chrykck told him about the fate of their previous home and he guided the man through the ship as they fought for their lives. He also helped him return up to the deck as the ship sunk with the help of the Council . After washing up on the council's island, he maintained a positive attitude as he believed that Donni would be safe and that they had survived the fight and the shipwreck. As Jenner went back into the jungle of the island to find his partner, he joined a small search team to find him. Over the next few days, they found Jenner in poor condition laying in Buck and Cletus ' shack. After deciding that living alone with his partner was a horrible idea, he created camp with several others. Not long after this decision, construction began but was halted when he recieved news from Buck that Donni was dead. Since then, he has been gathering the recruits without a camp into his and does various chores for it despite lack of sleep and depressed state. Though somedays, he just doesn't move from his bed. He has met several of the council members and thinks that they're just a big dysfunctional family like the rest of them. Powers Active *' Pyrogenesis''' - He is capable of starting fires and manipulating them. He did not have full control of this for a little less than half of his time spent as a Rookie and had to use a lighter for his source. *'Fire Manipulation' - The capability to manipulate his own fire and source neutral fires (those being started by flint and steel, lighters, and such). **'Object Creation' - He is really bad at this. He cannot visualize and create objects that look real very easily. Only recently did he make a cat out of fire that looked and moved like a cat should. He likes to make these explode. **'Fire Tendrils' - He creates a source of fire and splits it into long strings that snake every place he sees fit. They can grow bigger by increasing their individual size or converging. If they converge enough, they create a wall or a shield. Their temperatures can be raised and lowered. They can bemoved individually or as a group. He has used them to stab, to cut (mostly trees), burn, ward away, and defend against attackers. *'Explosions' - He can blow things up from multiple vantage points. Typically, he uses fireballs, fire objects, or converged fire tendrils from which the explosion originates. He is able to rapidly get these sort of explosions off without expending too much energy. He is capable of creating an explosion without a long standing fire source but this is difficult and extremely energy taxing for him to do. Even more so if the source of the explosion is within a solid such as the ground. He has not tried or wants to try to create these types of explosions with organic matter. Explosions from another fire elemental's source is near impossible for him. *'Heat Manipulation'- He does not have a large variety of heat manipulation. He lowest he can go is about 20C and the highest is currently unknown but it is capable of giving a non-Fire elemental 2nd degree burns. He only seems to use this for cooking foods and heating liquids. Passive *'Temperature Resistance and Regulation'- He is resistant to temperatures that would usually give humans serious burns. He does not know the exact temperature at which he starts to burn. He is not resistant to the UV rays of the sun; however, the temperature of the climate he is in will not bother him so long as he regulates his body temperature and the temperature of the air around him making it hotter or cooler depending on the location. He can consciously control his temperature if he thinks about it. His temperature will increase if he is extremely angry or embarrassed. *'Heat Sensing' - He is able to sense the heats of the bodies and hot objects in his surroundings. It is significantly easier to concentrate and sense in the right direction with his eyes closed. Cold blooded bodies are much harder to pick out. He cannot precisely gauge temperatures. He only knows roughly around what temperature certain objects should be. Relationships Laurence (Lars) Collins Lars Collins is his demon partner. They have been bonded for 3+ years. He gets along with Lars rather well and trusts him completely even if he exhibits continuous annoyance outwardly. They even have similar views about the world and have similar goals. He doesn't keep secrets from him either because secrets are trouble. He just does not like finding his popcorn in his sleeping area or being licked unexpectedly on the face. He will give him hugs though. Lovers Donni Net ''' (Deceased): Donni was one of Cillian's best friends and his lover up until his death in 2014. Cillian had been friends with him for the large majority of the time of his stay at DAMMED being the only recruit that went into the labs in the basement on a regular basis. Despite their many differences, they shared common goals concerning DAMMED and human-demon relations. Cillian recieved a necklace with a club charm from Donni before their departure that seems to hold many meanings behind it though they seem to be rather secretive even to Cilli. Friends *Cianan Willard:' His fellow Irishman. He is the only person Cilli speaks Irish to and when he does, it tends to be of a more private manner. Cianan also helped start his relation with Donni. *'Addule:' One of the first people he met and became friends with on the DAMMED base. For the longest time, he called him "Rocky" because Addy is from the Rocky Mountains and Cillian couldn't have been bother to learn his actual name until the month long assignment in the wilderness when they were put on the same team . *'Todd Barnard:' He has known Todd from his first year in DAMME D when he came tothe base on a family visit though at that time he was still a kid. He introduced Todd to music as well as convinced him thatdemons and DAMMED weren't all that bad. He watches out for him and sort of acts like a mentor or older brother figure though he feels more like a guidance councilor for him and his partner. *'Harlan Felidae: He noticed Harlan in the holding cells and was so pleased to see her after she bonded. He got her to speak soon after they met and trusted her after several conversations, one including the subject of infatuation and bears, with her. She taught him sign language. *Jenner: Jenner is one of Cillian's oldest friends in DAMMED. Jenner has tried many times to teach him the ways of fire but due to the weak bond and Cillian's own misunderstandings of the element, his teachings did not do him much. He even nearly tried to kill Cillian once to prove a point. Despite this, Cillian still does care about him and joined the search party for him when he went to find his partner in the island jungle. *Bell: She was Cillian's piano student up until the recruits were shipped off. He finds her to be a little quirky and, at the same time, adorable. Her human form adds to the cute factor so when she goes out of this "norm", he gets scared, confused, or flustered. *Chrykck: When the potential 4th round recruits were allowed to roam the base, Chrykck was one of the first Cillian met. He greatly enjoyed the demon and his peculiarities so when he learned that he was bonded, he was very pleased. Chrykck took care of him when he was maced on the ship and told him a story. He invited Chrykck to start a camp with him on the island and they are currently living in the jungle with several others. *Leon Sylph: He didn't like Leon at first as he found him to be annoying as also barged into the lab as he tried to escape him around the time he was infatuated with Donni. On the island, he warmed up to the wind demon and eventually invited to start a camp with him and several others. *Gioele Novikoff' (Left): Gioele was one of Cillian's best friends up until he left the DAMMED program. His relationship with him was brother-like. He got all of his cigarettes from Gio. '''Other Friends:' Kai Fujiwara, Dex, Liethell Rotolo, Buck Bailey, Jasper, Sibbi Caspersen, Tsuyu Yoruno, Anelace, Micro (deceased), Pepper Mint (Left), Evie De Havilland (Left) Allies Clubs: 'Lucky (See Winter Moon below) '''Camp: 'Tammy Fey, Ann Fenner, Baldric Lumbard, Ambrose Crowley 'Journey: 'Otis Maelstrom 'Other: 'Jace Barnard, Zasha Belikov, Lewis LaVoy, Sully Acquaintances '''DAMMED Personel: Argent Singh, Flint Buxton, Marina Beeck, Abiel Ziemniak, Mable Jenson, Clearly Lathyrus, Nehnna, Marco Roccini, EmmaEmma Flynn, Roderick, Edith Montgomery, Jubilee Wright, Carol Lynn Miller, Shiden, Kagaho Shindatsume, Reza Blackgrif The Council: Gisele Delacroix, Bruno, Mistral, Dayanara, Fable, Carter Montgomery Buford Follingsworth-Heath Piddledown III, Lino Not Friends *'Gilbert:' He tried to eat Cillian during the attack on the base during a power out. Gilbert is the reason for Cilli's aversion to shadow demons and the Shadows. He tries to like Gilbert but he is a douchebag. *'Winter Moon': Cillian tried to get along with Winter over the years but failed to as she annoys him and doesn't listen to anything he says. The day before she got shot by Zasha Belikov, he advised her to take the assignment seriously but it was obvious she did not listen to him. Other Not Friends: Dalton Brigsby, Samantha Jean Pindle, Ruben Greene, Locke Trivia *Nicknames include Cilli, Cill, Hairy, Redhead #1, Fairytalker, Signal, Irish, and Chino. *Since being bonded, his temperature usually hangs out around 39.5 C (103 F). *A native speaker of English. He knows Irish fluently. He can get by with Russian though it is some bad Russian. He knows some bits of some sort of sign language, and bits of Scots Gaelic and French. *Vegetarian (Mostly). Likes spicy and bitter foods. Does not like Sweets. *Left handed. *He is bisexual but has a preference towards women. *Cillian enjoys a variety of music and respects the vast majority of genres. He typically likes alternative, British rock, and pop rock but has a secret love for bluegrass and folk music. *He enjoys singing, and playing the guitar and piano. He was in a band for about 8 years. *Voice: **Speaking: Alex Trimble (The ginger one) from Two Door Cinema Club **Singing: Gotye *Despite how normal he seems he is actually rather famous. Most noted for his roll in the Patterson film. *His leg hair is legendary. *First Ginger to reach Warp Factor 8 *♣ Category:Characters Category:Soldiers of DAMMED Category:1st Round Recruit Category:Fire Category:Bonded Human Category:First Arc Characters Category:Second Arc Characters